Happy Anniversary!
by teamedward240
Summary: Today I Edward and Bella's first anniversary. Bella got him the perfect present. But what happens when Edward is to busy adoring his new car to remeber his anniversary? R
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

BPOV

Wow, I can't believe it. Today is the day. January 18th. It was exactly one year ago today that Edward and I first saw each other. I am so excited. I had gotten Edward the absolute perfect present!

I opened my eyes to greet this fabulous day and was surprised that Edward wasn't here. How odd. Maybe he was getting my present. Of course, that's why he's not here. If he knows what's good for him, he better not have spent a dime.

I had my human moment, I even took the time to blow dry my hair so it looked just perfect for Edward. I went back to my room and put on the blue blouse I knew he loved so much. I got in my old red truck and was off to the Cullen house.

It felt so right to drive through the thick mass of trees to get to the Cullen mansion. As I gazed in wonder once again, I wondered what I did to deserve such an amazing family. Such an amazing boyfriend. I pulled into the huge meadow that was the Cullen drive and stepped outside present in hand.

That's when I saw it.

It was a shiny, red sports car and it looked extremely fast. Every surface of it shined. Jasper and Emmett stood behind Edward gawking at it. Edward was explaining to them every detail about this car. He kept referring to it as either "My new car," or "My new baby,"

I knew he was in car mode, but this day was supposed to be about us, so I walked up to him. He didn't even notice me. I tripped over something on the way and expected his cold arms to catch me. They didn't.

"Edward," I said, love and adoration lacing my voice.

"Hold on, Bella," he said absentmindedly.

He stood there for a few more minutes with his brother's gawking over the dumb car. I was starting to get very annoyed he was doing this on our anniversary.

"Edward," I said with a little more emphasis.

"Not now, Bella!" he said. His voice sounded almost annoyed.

The anger spilled over. I couldn't believe it.

He had forgotten our anniversary.

I walked a few feet away and picked up a big rock. I turned around and threw it through the windshield with as much force as I could muster. The sound of shattering glass filled my ears. Now he looked at me.

"Bella, what the hell was that for!" Edward said. He actually yelled at me. He had never yelled at me before. I couldn't stop the tears from poring over. I placed this present in his cool hand.

"What the hell is this," he asked, the anger not leaving his voice. I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down and started sobbing.

I could barely get the words out. "Turn it over," I gasped

He did then read the words aloud. "From Bella, To Edward, Happy Anniversary," he slowed when he got to the end. He looked shocked.

"Oh, Bella, I'm s-" but I cut him off.

The tears were pouring now and they couldn't be stopped. "It's okay; you obviously want to spend time with your new car. I'm sorry I messed it up. Goodbye, Edward." He tried to grab my hand, but I shook it off. I ran for my truck and sped away, barely controlling the sobs. When I got home, I ran to my room, locked the door, and then slammed the window shut. I just continued to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

EPOV

Oh no! What have I done? How could I have done this to her? The one person who matters more to me than anything in the world and I just hurt her! I am a monster, a demonic, soulless monster.

My internal scolding was interrupted by one of Alice's visions. I saw my angel, her face streaked with tears, running through her bedroom door and slamming it shut. Then she ran to the window, and closed it. No, no, no, no.

I looked at Alice, who was glaring furiously at me. Then at my brother's who had looks of pity on their face. I read their thoughts one by one.

_Man, she is really upset, I've never felt that kind of emotion from her before. _From Jasper

_Oh, poor Bella. She looked so hurt. Edward is in so much trouble._

From Emmett.

I saved the worst for last

_Edward, how dare you! I can't believe you did that to her. Did you even get her a gift? I already had a vision of the one she got you, and I think it is one of the sweetest things in the world. But no! You're to busy adoring your stupid car! You're such a jerk._

She was right. I was so awful. Her thought reminded me of the present in my hand. It was wrapped in shiny gold wrapping paper. I quickly unwrapped it and threw the paper on the ground.

It was a DVD case. I opened it up and there was a tiny sticky note that said, "Watch me." I ran up to my room and slid the DVD in the computer and watched it. I was shocked at what I saw.

It was a slideshow of pictures of Bella growing up. Everything about her, the day she was born, he first day of school, her first missing tooth, everything! I continued to watch my angel age. She got more beautiful in each picture. Then it all changed.

The slide changed. It had a simple gold background and six words showed up.

"Ten Reasons Why I Love Edward"

The slide changed and there was a picture of the two of us, smiling and looking at the camera. Both our faces were filled with joy. I had never known true happiness until I met Bella. Then the list flew into view

He dazzles me.

I have never felt safer than when I'm with Edward

He has the kindest soul.

Even though his body is cold, he has the warmest heart.

When he sings me my lullaby, I feel so blissfully happy and safe.

When we kiss, nothing else in the world matters but the two of us.

When I see his beautiful face, I feel like I have found the other half of his soul

He is always there to catch me when I trip.

I am the most important thing to him now, the most important thing to him ever. As he is for me.

Every other thing about Edward. This list could go on for days.

If I could cry, I would be sobbing right now.

The slide changed again. It was another picture of us. This one was in the meadow. Below it were four simple words, that brought both pain and unparralled joy.

"Happy Anniversary, my love"

I ran to Bella's, hoping with every fiber in my being I could win her back.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

EPOV

I ran faster than I ever had to get to Bella's. I had to win her back.

Ugh, Alice was right, she had closed the window, now what. I quickly ran to the front door. Knocking was out of the question, of course. Ah, the key under the eave. Perfect.

I silently climbed the stairs to Bella's room. I decided to listen a bit before I knocked. My dead heart broke as I heard my angel sniffling and sobbing. I was such a monster. I caused those tears to fall and stain her beautiful face. I wouldn't be surprised if she kicked me out of her life for good.

"Bella," I said in a quiet voice.

BPOV

How could he forget! Didn't vampires have perfect memories? I can't believe him. But why should I be surprised. He deserves someone so much better than me. He deserves someone he doesn't have to have boundaries with. He deserves a vampire.

My reverie was interrupted by a velvet voice on the outside of my room, calling my name quietly. I knew it was only a matter of time before he came to check on me. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Go away," I said sadly. I wish I could see the expression on his face.

"Bella, love, please let me in, I'm so so sorry. Please let me in," he called desperately.

I sighed and went to open the door. I couldn't resist him in anything. He winced a little at the sight of my tear stained face and puffy eyes.

"Oh, Bella" he said, pain lacing his perfect voice. In the blink of any eye, I was sitting on his lap. He was rocking me gently as he hummed my lullaby.

"Bella, please say something," he pleaded.

"How could you forget?" I simply said my voice weak with the pain.

"I don't know. Ugh, I'm such a monster. Everything I do causes you pain. Everything. All I have wanted is for you to be happy. Yet I'm constantly hurting you! What's wrong with me? I w-"

"Stop, Edward, how can you call yourself a monster! You are not a monster. I understand that I'm a burden to you. You are the most important thing in my life. And you deserve so much better!" I was stopped by a cool finger on my lips. He spun me around to face him.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said my name with a reverence, "Don't you ever again think you are a burden to me! Ever! I love you more than anything else in the world. I love your smile, your blush. When you laugh, I feel like my heart is about to explode with joy. You have the most beautiful voice in the world. I love your deep, brown eyes and your luscious pink lips. I love your gorgeous brown hair. I love your intelligent mind and loving soul. Never, ever think you are not good enough for me, because you will be so extremely backwards. You are an angel. The only thing that makes this dark life livable. You are my everything never forget that." He said. I could feel tears of joy on my face.

"Oh, Edward," And I kissed him with as much force as I had. And for once he didn't pull back. He kissed me like I was the only thing that mattered. God, how I loved this man. I eventually had to pull back for air. He smiled that crooked smile and hugged me tight.

"Now, I believe we have an anniversary to celebrate," he said

Then Alice burst in.

"Makeover time!"


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

BPOV

Alice had me trapped in her gigantic bathroom for two hours. Two hours of curling irons, makeup, and torture. Every time I would complain she pulled the "I can't even remember my human life," card.

She dressed me up in a nice little cocktail dress. Blue, of course. She told me I was in for one of the best nights of my life. Edward still hadn't stopped apologizing. I wonder what he was planning.

When Alice was through with me, she flew me downstairs and in front of a very anxious Edward. His eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of me. I could feel the heat creeping on my face.

He took my hand and smiled his crooked smile. He led me out to the garage, where I saw the Aston Martin waiting for us. Ha, he brought out the "special occasion car" I tried to avoid looking for the shiny red sports car. He placed my in the passenger seat of the Vanquish and kissed my forehead, before closing my door and in the driver's seat in half a second.

He sped off and in half the time it takes a normal person to get there, we were in Seattle. He opened the door for me and led me into a little Italian restaurant. He held the door for me and as I walked in, I saw the most beautiful sight.

The restaurant was practically empty except for one table for two in the middle of the dining room. Rose petals scattered on the floors and table was illuminated by candle light. A bouquet of red roses and freesia appeared in Edward's hand as he saw me gawking.

"Happy anniversary, my love," He led me to the small table. Almost immediately, a waiter brought us a plate of spaghetti and a huge drink. With two straws. I looked at him and he saw the question in my eyes.

"Well, it wouldn't be very romantic if I just watched you eat, I'll just cough it up later," he said with a smile. So we both started drinking. We twirled the spaghetti on our forks and simultaneously took a bite. Then I realized what we had done.

One noodle connected our mouths. Just like in Lady and the Tramp. We slowly closed the distance between us, and when our lips met, it was like my body was on fire.

We continued like that fore the rest of the night until he drove me home.

"I love you, so much," I said.

"I love you too; I'll be back when Charlie is snoring." He replied.

After taking my human moment, I walked to my room. When I opened the door I saw a small package on my bed. I walked over and saw a CD case, a letter, and a single freesia blossom. I opened the note and was met by Edward's elegant script.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_I am giving you this gift as a present on our first anniversary. Always know that you have changed my life. My existence is pointless without you. Without the light you shine on my dark life, I would cease to exist. Seeing your face is like a starving man given a king's feast. I will try my hardest to always make you happy. I'm so happy an angel like you has blessed me with you glowing presence. You are the most important thing to me. When you are in pain, so am I. When you are happy, so am I. My loving Bella, I love you more than anything else in the world. Happy Anniversary. And I am hoping you will grace me with your presence for more anniversaries. I will love you until the end of time._

_Yours, now and forever,_

_ Edward_

I was sobbing by now. He was so sweet. How could he even think he was a monster? A monster could never be as sweet and kind as Edward was. I popped the CD out of the case and listened.

If I thought Edward was sweet before, he was angelic now. My lullaby was being played by an entire orchestra. AN ENTIRE ORCHESTRA! I was beyond happiness at this point. AN ENTIRE ORCHESTRA! I was beyond happiness at this point. This must have been so difficult for him to do. I ran and opened my window. I lay on my bed and listened to the sweet melody coming from the stereo.

He came after an hour. I sprinted into his arms, surprised I didn't trip. I hugged him tightly and sobbed.

"Thank you so much. That was the greatest present anybody has ever given me!"

"Happy Anniversary," my angel said.

THE END.


End file.
